


The One Without Snow

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley sorts out their no snow problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Without Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written for inell with the prompt "snowflakes". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Hermione stood in the open doorway, her teeth biting nervously into her bottom lip. She couldn’t imagine why she’d let Ginny talk her into this. She jumped as two firm arms wrapped around her waist and hot breath ghosted against her neck.

“Penny for them.”

“It’s nothing.” Hermione didn’t turn around but she knew he was raising his eyebrow in disbelief. “I’m not having second thoughts.”

“Okay,” Kingsley drawled.

“But a winter wedding? What was I thinking?”

“How beautiful you look surrounded by white?”

She blushed. “No. I wasn’t thinking that at all.” She paused to gather her thoughts but realised they were too jumbled to make sense right now. “Besides, it’s not even snowing.”

“Well, that I can do something about.” Kingsley moved a step away from her, took out his wand and cast a spell that Hermione couldn’t quite catch. Snowflakes began to fall onto the ground.

“How did you…?” She reached out and caught one. “It’s paper.”

“Wizards can’t change the weather, you know that,” Kingsley replied, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. “But this will do for now.”

Hermione thought if she smiled any wider her head might drop off. “I really don’t deserve you.”

“Probably not,” Kingsley replied with a wink and quickly side-stepped as Hermione playfully swatted at his arm. “Come on, we’ve got a wedding to get ready for.”

“Yes, we do,” Hermione replied, turning to go inside as paper snowflakes covered the garden.


End file.
